


A Beastly Encounter

by AddiLou (orphan_account)



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, Romance, The beast - Freeform, Vampires, Vocaloid - Freeform, uh, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AddiLou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Clearly no eye sees beauty in this face.”<br/>A soft sigh escaped Miku’s lips. A deep burning sorrow lingered over. “There isn’t anything stopping me from being beautiful!” She told herself. A wicked grin crossed over her lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

The only noise was the sound of crunching leaves underneath her foot. It was neither a pleasant nor unpleasant noise. Her wounded mind was elsewhere. Trapped in the memories of ridicule. The insults of others. It made her blood boil.  
“Hideous.”  
“Filth.”

And so many, many more. Names that she didn’t even wish to repeat. Names, so dreadful no Matter how hard she tried she couldn’t forget.  
“I fight an uphill battle,” she spat to herself. A slow glance around, she took in the details of the autumn colored forest. Orange and red decorated the maple leaves. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder. Her mother told her time and time again.  
“Clearly no eye sees beauty in this face.”  
A soft sigh escaped Miku’s lips. A deep burning sorrow lingered over. “There isn’t anything stopping me from being beautiful!” She told herself. A wicked grin crossed over her lips. Glancing around, Miku saw no other on the road. So, she took off toward the small cottage that she called home.  
Inside Miku frantically glanced around. Oh yes, there it was. Her grandmother’s spell book. Witchcraft was a trait within her family, it was no secret. “Why didn’t I think of this sooner?” She whispered softly to herself. “Such a simple spell.” Miku shook her head ever so slightly. Rolling up the sleeves to her dress, Miku softly muttered the charm.  
At first, absolutely nothing happened. Then, burning pain filled her body. All at once, Miku felt the change. Things didn’t go quite as planned.  
The beauty she had so desperately sought, had turned her into a beast. A cry of surprise escaped from her lips. The strange horns that now protruded from her scalp was what mainly caught her gaze. Running her finger over them she stood up and searched for a mirror.  
After digging for several minutes through a stack of belongings, Miku found a small handheld mirror. Whatever spell she had casted, it wasn’t all bad. The face of a gorgeous beast was staring back at her. Eyes like an emerald, hair the color of turquoise. It was ridiculously long and flowing. A soft laugh escaped her lips yet again.  
She was beautiful!  
A beast, but still beautiful none the less.  
“Let them insult me now,” Miku muttered. Slowly, she emerged from her cottage. I am worth so much more than this place. She thought. I need a castle worthy of my new beauty. With sack full of food, clothes, and her spell book she walked on. A chilly breeze blew through, sending shutters down her spine. Pulling her shawl closer, Miku glanced around spitefully.  
People stared, oh yes they stared. Their looks were frightened, confused, awestruck. Nobody snickered, but she did catch many people whispering to the person next to them. It made a strange sense of pleasure fill Miku. For once they weren’t laughing.  
They were trapped in awestruck terror!  
It made her want to laugh. Laugh at how completely pathetic they all were. Now Miku was worth ten times every single one of them combined.  
**  
Escaping the village was the easy part. Finding a new home was not.  
Eventually, Miku managed to seduce a rich merchant. Using his lust to her advantage she married him. As the years went by and her husband grew older, Miku remained the same age. Not a hint of her looked a day older.  
Suspicion spread throughout the servants. Her husband was far gone off the deep end to notice. All Miku did was patiently await her husband’s death. Once he was gone she would inherit everything.  
She lay beside his bed as death began to gently take him into it’s cold arms. Her hands gently brushed away the locks of his hair. “It shall be alright my love.” She whispered to him softly.  
Within his delirious state, her husband merely made a soft groaning noise. His breaths were slowing.  
“I shall give you one last kiss.” Miku whispered softly. She loomed over him before gently pressing her lips against his.  
As he faded away, Miku felt a single tear form into her eye. There was no true remorse or sadness. The man had provided company over the years, yet, he was still gone. Brushing away the locks of her teal hair, Miku turned and walked outside of her husband’s bedchambers.  
The maid standing outside stared at her nervously. All of the servants had believed her to be a demon or wicked enchantress. Now their suspicion would probably only grow.  
“I shall take his wealth for my own,” Miku muttered softly to herself. “And then disappear.”  
It would in the pathetic mortal’s mind, confirm their wicked suspicions. Their thoughts only belonged to them. Miku had no reason to concern herself with them. All that mattered now was her husband’s wealth. She had given him his pleasure throughout his short life, now it was her turn. With his wealth she would have a vast amount of freedom.  
His wealth will only last me so long though, she thought to herself. I will find a way to build upon it.  
Retreating into her room, Miku dragged out her large trunk. She loaded the it with a mixture of contents. Fine gowns, shoes, essentials for life really. After packing she would have to retrieve a carriage, and then of course go to the bank and withdraw her husband’s savings. Seeking out shelter would be next.  
“That will most likely be the most difficult. I’ll have to sell my husband’s belongings as well. It will indeed increase my wealth.”  
With that, the beautiful beast ordered a servant to take her trunk down to a carriage. She glanced one last time at the mansion. A wicked smirk crossed over her face. A far better life awaited her. Perhaps a lonely one, but a better one nonetheless.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had no intentions of returning to this wicked place. This mistress was proving to be quite aggravating.

Sun rays poured over the horizon. A weary figure was walking along a snow ridden path. He kept the collar of his coat pulled close to his pale face. Strands of blonde hair were blown by the gentle breeze. There was no emotion written across his face. The figure looked out to the horizon and cursed every so softly. Time always seemed to pass by far too quickly. He needed to find some kind of shelter. There wasn’t even any type of tree line.   
“Damn it,” he whispered softly to himself.   
Len’s blue eyes glanced left and right and he took off at a full sprint. His feet slowed a bit by the snow. At one point, he tripped and collapsed down into the snow. Several sun rays touched his skin, a loud hiss escaped his lips. There literally was no time.   
Len pushed himself up and ran fast as his feet would carry him. He saw something that looked slightly promising a short distance away. Something that looked abandoned.   
“Perfect,” he whispered running toward it. The sun was now pouring sunlight down. If he didn’t get to shelter quickly, there would be quite an issue.   
Once at the door, Len did not even bother to knock. He threw the door open and stepped inside. Quickly, he brushed off the snow from his coat and slammed the door.   
“Hello?” He called loudly. “Is anyone here?”   
Nothing.   
How wonderful. An empty mansion all for himself, though the house didn’t look quite abandoned. It looked like it had been clean a short time ago. Len started toward the stairs.   
“Anyone here?” He called again. Still, there was no response.   
Len kept on walking glancing around, hoping nobody would come out. If they do, I’ll just have a meal, he thought smirking a bit. His tongue moved over his white fangs. Now lets find a bedroom.   
Len opened the first door he could get his hands on. Sunlight was pouring in. He covered his hands with his face and pulled the thick velvet drapes shut. The room was neat, and a bed made. He glanced over his shoulder one time before lying down onto the bed with a sigh. His clothes were most likely getting it wet, but he was in no mood to care. All Len wanted to do in that moment was curl up and sleep. Within a few moments, his eyes were heavy and he drifted off to sleep.

**  
Len awoke to the sound of footsteps. He jumped up from the bed and narrowed his eyes slightly. The footsteps were light, and were getting closer. Len poised himself in front of the door when he heard the footsteps stop in front of the door. He held his breath.  
“It is rude to not introduce yourself,” a female voice said from the other side of the door. “I don’t mind visitors, they just must introduce themselves first.”  
Len slowly opened the door. A woman with long blue hair was staring at him. She had interesting horns protruding from her head, and wolf-like eyes. He just stared and stared. There was an undeniable beauty to her, though she still had beastly features.   
The woman lifted both eyebrows impaitiently. “I’m waiting. Introduce yourself and state your purposes!”  
“Len,” he said. “I just needed a place to rest for the day.”  
“I see,” she said rubbing her chin. “You may call me Miku.”   
“It’s a pleasure I suppose,” Len said extended his hand. Miku curled her lip as if she smelled something repulsive.   
“I don’t shake hands,” Miku turned and walked off. “There is food downstairs if you are hungry.”  
“Uh,” Len said. “I am not exactly the type of solid foods.”  
“I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean,” Miku stopped, turned and looked over at him.   
“I am a vampire,” Len replied bluntly. “I don’t eat solid foods I drink blood.”  
“How delightful,” Miku said disdainfully. “You are on your own then. I do not cater to special needs.”  
Len snarled at her retreating back and then headed for the door. He had no intentions of returning to this wicked place. This mistress was proving to be quite aggravating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowowowowoooww  
> been FOREVER since i've updated this fic.  
> i've written this chapter about five different times.   
> each time the file was lost. so, here i give you a short little chapter.   
> i've got muse for this, so, hopefully i will update more. probably will outline this too.  
> get an idea where the hell i'm going with it.


	3. Chapter 3

Len didn't stray too far from the mansion. Potentially getting burnt to a crisp by the sun didn't sound all that appealing. He had a desire to escape the mansion, but he would need to do it the following night, hunting always took too long.  
He managed to catch small prey. It would work, but wouldn't satisfy him like a human. Len had no issues with feeding upon human prey. It was instinct. Programmed into him like any other vampire. Some gave it up because of a guilty conscious or religious reasons. Energy was all that mattered to him. And nothing provided the same kind of energy like human blood did.  
Len would be able to go a couple more days without feeding after his collection of rabbit's and the sort. He wandered his way back to the mansion covered in snow. His clothes were soaked and he desired to change, but he was lacking in another pair.   
“Maybe the she-beast will be willing,” Len muttered to himself as he saw the mansion come into sight. This time he didn’t allow himself in since the sun wasn’t quite rising yet. Instead, he knocked softly at the door. For a long moment there was no response. Then the door opened.   
A maid was standing at the door, with straight chin length brown hair. She had a hard expression on her face and red-brown eyes were narrowed slightly.   
“You’re the monster from the previous morning.” She crossed her arms. “We only allow one free night per guest. So get out.”  
“Aren’t you the little firecracker?” Len smirked a bit. Maybe he could work with her, persuade, or even better, seduce. He knew how to work females quite well. “Quite a lovely creature. How did you fall into such a low job as servitude?”  
“How did you turn into a demon?” She snapped back.   
“Quite simple really,” Len said. “I drank the blood of my sire about eighty nine years ago.”   
“Wait… You drank the blood of a vampire? Isn’t it the other way around?”  
“As much as I’d love to give my life story, lets move one please.” Len said gazing into her eyes. He placed a finger underneath the maid’s chin and tilted it upward so she was looking at him. “Tell me my dear, what is your name?”  
“Meiko,” she snapped. “Don’t touch my face.”  
He leaned in a bit closer. “Meiko… What a lovely name.” Now he was just inches away from her face, he made sure she could feel his breath. “Your face is so lovely. Ashame you don’t want me to touch it.”  
Meiko pushed him back and spat at his foot. “Stay back from me demon!”   
“Meiko,” a voice said from behind. “Is that any way to talk to our guest.”   
It was another maid. This one had long pink hair that was braided over her shoulder. “Excuse my cousin’s rudeness, I am Luka.” She extended her hair.   
Len took her hand into his own and kissed it gently. Perhaps this girl would be a bit more easy to work with. “It is a pleasure Luka. You too have quite a lovely name.”  
“Thank you,” Luka giggled a bit and blushed. Oh yes, she was going to be much easier. “What can I help you with, my lord?”  
“Is there any chance I may stay the night once again?”   
“I must ask my mistress,” Luka turned and walked away, her shoes making a soft click. “I’ll have to wake her up. She will be displeased though.”  
Len rolled his eyes as Luka walked away. His eyes turned back to Meiko. He smirked a bit devilishly.   
Meiko scowled and then turned and walked away. Clearly she was in no mood for Len.   
“Miku is coming to see you,” Luka emerged from the shadows and glanced over her shoulder. There was the sound of feet behind her. Miku had her long blue hair pulled up into pig tails. She didn’t have the most pleased expression on her face.   
“You return to my doorstep,” she said, “I do not welcome others after the first night. You must pay me now.”  
“I have no money,” Len said wistfully. “All I have are the clothes on my back.”  
“How romantic,” Miku said mockingly. “You can give me alternate terms of payment.”  
“I do not pay with my body,” Len said very firmly. He had no desire to bed with that beast, no matter how beautiful she was   
“I did not expect you to,” Miku said calmly. “Instead, I demand a kiss. Nothing sloppy and no tongue. Just a simple kiss on the lips.”  
“A kiss?” Len lifted one eyebrow. A kiss was all she wanted was for him to kiss her? Wow, for a bed and a bath that wasn’t worth much at all. “A kiss upon your lips it is.”  
“Oh not my lips,” Miku said snickering. “Your lips are not worthy t touch mine. No, you must kiss Meiko. Poor servant girl has been alive for nearly a hundred years and has never been kissed.”  
A HUNDRE YEARS!? Len thought the girl could be no older than twenty one. He blinked and realized she must have some kind of spell or be a creature of some sort.  
“Meiko,” Miku called, “Please come here and attend me. I have negotiated a price with our friend.”  
Meiko came, her expression formal. She looked over at Miku. “What is his price milady?”  
“He must kiss you,” Miku said. “Do so now. I will have Luka and I leave you. Though I will know whether or not he kisses you.”  
Both of the other to women walked away. Len stared awkwardly at Meiko. She was older than he was.   
Meiko was biting her lip, looking furious. He noticed a bit of blood dribble down from her lip. Len swiped it quickly with his finger and licked it from his finger.   
“Your blood is sweet,” he whispered as he leaned in toward her.   
Meiko’s eyes widened as he pressed his lips against hers. He couldn’t see her expression because he closed his eyes. His lips only touched her for a minute. When he pulled away, he realized that a bit of her blood was now staining his lips. His pupils got wide. Even though he had fed himself earlier, he had no control when it came to the blood of human.   
He hissed and took a firm grasp of her wrist.   
“MIKU!” Meiko screamed. Len pressed her up against the door. He licked his lips carefully.  
“Your blood is so sweet,” he whispered into her ear. Len leaned in toward her neck. It wouldn’t hurt once he bit down.   
“Stop.”   
It was Miku. Len took no heed to her command. He already had sunk his teeth into Meiko’s soft neck. She was screaming loudly.   
Len felt the sweet liquid flood into his mouth .He really only needed a mouthful, but this blood was just so sweet. Hands grabbed onto his shoulders and attempted to jerk him back, but he pushed them away.   
“Get him off me!” Meiko sobbed, she sounded weak.   
Len finally released her when he felt a bit out of breath. He wiped his mouth and took a deep breath.   
Meiko looked alright considering she had just gotten her blood drunk by a vampire. She looked at him mortified.   
“Don’t worry,” Len said, “You’ll stay human. I would have to give you my blood if you wanted to convert.”  
Meiko ran back into the house off to who knows where, leaving Len and Miku.   
There was a slightly smug expression on her face.   
“Did you plan for this or something?” Len said looking at her.   
Miku shook her head. “I had no intentions of you sucking my maid’s blood. It is difficult to come by immortal servant. I am smirking because of what you are going to have to pay for your bloodlust.”   
Price? What price? This woman seemed to like prices.   
“Do you know why I have those two?” Miku grabbed his arm and pulled him inside as the sun started to rise. “They were created by a witch. She cast a spell that literally had servitude running through their veins. In their, blood. Now, I met that witch and they became my servants. Lets just say, the witch owed me quite a debt.”   
“What does this have to do with me?”  
Miku stood up on her toes and leaned close into his ear. “It means I own you now.”  
“I am still quite confused.”  
“Meiko’s blood has the spell running through her veins. You drank her blood,” Miku carefully ran her hands down his arms. She made a pleased noise to herself. “You are lovely, so that makes up for your blood-issues. I can use that to make you dependent though.” She ran the back of her knuckes down the side of his face. “Yes, I love this idea of having another servant around my house. A lovely boy servant nonetheless.”   
“I am not your servant,” Len hissed darkly. “Only person I serve is me.”  
“Sh,” Miku pressed a finger to her lips. “Go on and rest my vampire. I’ll awake you toward evening. Once the blood is circulating through you, you’ll be a bit more obedient.”  
MIku carefully kissed him on the cheek. “Rest well.”  
“I don’t believe this is happening,” he muttered to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at this, a chapter not months later.
> 
> and it's even over a thousand words.  
> i'm honestly starting to have a LOT of fun with this.  
> i said it was going to get weird.  
> there will be no inappropriate scenes.. but it does get weird.  
> and i'll reveal a bit more about len and his back story gradually maybe in the next chapter.  
> i hope you enjoy the fic. reviews and reads are ALL appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep based off of Miku's epic song, The Beast.
> 
> Be warned, this fic is probably going to turn out SUPER weird. I've got several ideas swirling around in my head.  
> And this is going to be another MikuxLen fic.  
> Which is rather funny since I'm not super crazy about that pairing. Not that I don't like them...  
> It's just I don't particularly ship them.  
> Anyways, I don't know how frequent updates will be.  
> I have a tendency to get busy.  
> Or distracted.  
> And I have other original projects going on right now.


End file.
